Time Together
by gecko-for-hire
Summary: Since becoming a couple, Jet and Virginia have found it nearly in possible to find quality alone time together. The two decide to take a weekend trip to Green Lodge in order to find some peace to explore their relationship. One shot with bonus chapter.
1. Time Together

**Authors Note:** Albeit I am not usually the biggest fan of non-canon pairings, this idea just seemed too cute and fluffy for me to pass up. Basically Jet and Virginia are in search of some quality alone time together. However, Virginia seems to have some trouble overcoming her inhibitions to even be able to enjoy her time with Jet. So I ended up with a huge wad of fluff with a tad of humor thrown in. You know, enough to make you smile. :) **This story contains *no lemon,* but is rather adult themed. **

**

* * *

Time Together  
**

"I never get sick of this sight!" Virginia exclaimed as she and Jet emerged from Nidhogg pass into the vast expanse of the Yggdrasil Crater Forest.

Green trees and blue skies stretched as far as the eye could see. All around them the black walls of the crater jutted straight up into the sky, a barrier separating them from the rest of the world. In here they were alone, which is exactly what they were looking for.

"We'd better get to Green Lodge before it gets dark." Jet spoke up. "No way in hell I'd wanna get lost in this place at night."

"Right." Virginia agreed. "It is going to take us a few hours to walk there. Too bad horses and forests don't mix."

"You're telling me." Jet mumbled.

Together the two of them walked in relative silence on a path they have traveled a few times before. Virginia made several attempts at conversation, which didn't go over very well. Jet, in typical fashion, was still a man of few words, and never really did the whole "conversation" thing well. This did nag on Virginia's conscious a little bit. Even though she had known Jet for over a year and a half now, and knew damn well how stubborn he could be… still she _is _his girlfriend. Shouldn't she be some exception to his anti-social rule?

"…. So… do you think the others suspect anything?" Virginia tentatively asked her silver haired companion. This was another question nagging on her mind. Clive and Gallows did seem unusually willing to give them some alone time.

"Who cares?" was Jet's answer.

"I do!" Virginia snapped. "There are a few certain parts of my life that I don't want the rest of the world knowing and talking about, you know! And furthermore, why wont you talk to me?!"

Jet just stared at her in bewilderment for a minute.

"W…why are you looking at me like that?" Virginia stammered. She could feel her face growing hot.

"For one, I _am_ talking to you. I answered every question you asked me" Jet retorted.

"Yeah, with those stupid short answers you _always_ give!" Virginia cut in.

"I could have just not said anything at all! Or are my answers just not good enough for you?" Jet shot back. (Yeah right, like anything is ever good enough when it comes to women he thought to himself.) "And besides" He continued, before Virginia could interrupt him again. "Why would anyone else care what you and I do with our personal lives? We are both adults and it is our business only. Do you really think the bar tender in Ballock Rise is going to care that Virginia Maxwell and Jet Enduro has sex last weekend, or even know who in the hell we are?!"

There… he came right out and said it. The truth as to why Virginia was feeling so tense. They both knew the real reason they had decided on this trip to Green Lodge for the weekend. Ever since they had become a couple, they found it nearly impossible to get any meaningful alone time together.

For over a year they both had those certain desires for each other that had simply gone unexpressed and unspoken. They had both been too busy saving Filgaia for any possibility of romance to manifest between the two of them. Even though they both secretly longed to be with each other, neither of them would ever admit to those feelings for the longest time. Ever since they finally confessed their feelings and became a couple, those carnal cravings that not only come with their age, but with being in a relationship, have gone through the roof! But, every single time they found themselves caught up in the moment, something would interrupt them in some way. Like the time at Baskar Village when they were interrupted by Shane and Cordell looking for Gallows. That one had a very awkward ending. Finally, the frustrations had gotten to them, and Virginia decided on this trip to Green Lodge where they would not be bothered by ANYONE, and Jet whole heartedly agreed.

"Sorry" Virginia said as she hung her head, feeling a bit silly with herself. She had been trying to put sex in the back of her mind for almost a week, but her nerves were now getting the better of her. Not only was she excited and spent a good portion of her free time fantasizing about it, but she was also nervous and had every single outlandish "What if" running through her head as well.

Jet put his arms around her and pulled her close. "You are just over thinking this too much." Even though he would never admit to it, Jet was feeling the same excitement and anxiety as his partner. "Look, whether anything happens between us this weekend or not, everything will be fine."

"You're right" Virginia sighed. "I am just a bit nervous for some reason. I know this is what we both want, but I have no idea what to expect it to be like, and I think that is what I am worried about the most."

"I have no idea what to expect either" Jet scratched the back of his head as they continued walking. "If anything there are even more unknowns in this for me, considering the whole not being human thing."

"True, but so far everything… uhhh… seems to be working right…in that respect." Virginia said as her face went bright red.

Jet just sighed and hung his head, his cheeks turning pink. She just had to go and say something like that, didn't she?

"Sorry!" Virginia realized she had said that out loud. "I'll just shut up 'til we get there."

The sun was just starting to dip behind the ridge of the crater by the time they reached Green Lodge. Before too long the entire area was going to be shrouded in darkness. Virginia quickly set herself to work starting a roaring fire in the small fireplace and heating up some stew she packed for the two of them. Behind her, Jet set himself to work cleaning up the cabin. One of his secrets that only she knew is that he was a closet neat freak and could not stand huge messes.

After clearing up the random barrels and boxes strewn about and putting the stools in order around the table, as well as dusting furniture, Jet was busy knocking down every last cobweb in the corners when the stew finally finished warming up.

"Do you really have to worry about the cobwebs too?" Virginia asked him.

"If I don't, then the damn things will get on my nerves really fast" He replied, knocking down the last of them.

Virginia shrugged as she plated up some stew and rolls for each of them. Jet went outside to clean himself off in the water from the rain catch and came back inside, joining Virginia at the table.

For a few moments they ate in silence (which is unusual when Virginia is around). Jet looked across the table at Virginia. He noticed that she was playing with her food more than she was eating it.

"H-hey, you're not still thinking about earlier… are you?" He asked her.

"Hmmmm…? Oh, just a little I guess." She sighed.

"Look" He started. "There is nothing to be so worried about. Now calm down and eat before you start making me feel bad."

"You're right!" She smiled, as she took a big mouthful of stew. "I just need to stop worrying about nothing, and relax. Hey I did a really good job on this stew didn't I? I wasn't sure how well it was going to turn out considering we had to travel with it and everything. But this is awesome!

Jet sighed to himself, wondering why he had to go and break the silence, while Virginia rambled on and on about the stew and her cooking skills.

After they finished eating, Jet stood up to clear off his plates.

"W-we should wait at l-least 30 minutes… after eating… you know!" Virginia blurted out.

For the second time today Jet gave her a very confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Virginia's face turned red as she picked up her plates and marched out of the cabin, not even looking at him.

Jet joined her outside where she was rinsing off dishes and knelt beside her. "What's the matter with you? You are acting like I am going to jump you at any second or something!"

"Sorry!" Virginia gave him a less than convincing smile. "I have no idea what I was talking about. Can you take these inside? I just need a moment of fresh air." She handed him the dishes and walked off towards the edge of the hill.

Jet took the dishes inside and set them with the rest of their stuff. He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Damn" He thought out loud. "There has got to be something I can do to calm her the hell down."

A little ways from the cabin, Virginia stared at the lake sparking in the distance. The moonlight was reflecting off the ripples that the small breeze created on it's surface.

"Just get a grip, girl" She told herself. To her if felt like becoming a drifter all over again. All of the uncertainty, the excitement, the longing, and the fear of the unknown. Not being sure if this was the right thing to do or not. On one hand she knew that it was just sex, and not the biggest ordeal in the world. But on the other she knew (from all those sappy romance books she loved to read) that your first time only happens once and from what the books said, it was something you only do with the right person. Was Jet the right person? She knew that trust wasn't an issue, she would trust him with her life any time. And she was pretty sure she loved him. And she could tell through his small ways of showing it that he did love her back. The sound of the cabin door brought her back to reality as Jet walked up and sat down beside her.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Fine" She replied. "Just admiring the view. It is really pretty… the way the lake sparkles in the moonlight."

"You're much prettier." He said as he placed a hand on top of hers. She could feel her face blush, as she looked away.

"You are always so shy." He said with a bit of a laugh

"You are no better, mister." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

For a few moments they sat there in silence. The wind creating a cool chill at their backs, as it whispered through the trees.

"I just wanted you to know that we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jet broke the silence. Virginia gazed up at him. "There is no way I could ever force you into something like this if you are not 100% sure it is what you want."

"Y-you mean you wouldn't be angry if I were to back out at the last second?" She asked him, still staring into his violet eyes.

"What the hell kind of guy do you think I am?!" He seemed a bit taken aback. "I love you Virginia! It is your trust that I value, not your body…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she threw her arms around him as her lips locked on to his. Oh, She knew in her heart that he is the one! She had no doubts about it now!

Jet seemed a bit confused at first, but decided to go with it as he drew her into a tight embrace and deepened their kiss.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they drew apart. Virginia stared deep into his eyes. He could tell that this was as close to a "yes" from her as he was ever going to get. Slowly he stood up and pulled her to a stand with him. In one fluid motion he scooped her up into his arms and headed towards the cabin.

Virginia had always known that Jet was strong, but right now she was even more so impressed by his sudden display of manliness, and also with how gentle and caring he was being towards her at that very moment. She nestled her head on his shoulder as he carried her through the door and laid her down on the bed.

****************************************************************************

Insert your lemony fantasy here!

****************************************************************************

The morning sun shone through the dusty window, washing the small cabin in it's warm light. Virginia, who always arose at the crack of dawn, opened her eyes as she lifted her head off of Jet's chest. Quickly realizing that she was still naked, she pulled the blanket that had slipped off back over her body. She smiled down at her still sleeping lover and reminisced about last night.

She leaned down, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Jet?"

"Hmmmm?" Was his response

"Time to wake up."

"Why?"

"It's morning!"

"So?"

"Sooo… it's time to get out of bed!"

"No." And with that he turned over with his back towards her, taking the blanket with him.

"Hey!" She shouted as she wrestled her half of the blanket away from him. "Don't be such a jerk!"

"What do you want me out of bed so freaking early for?" He finally opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Because I am hungry!" She pouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then go eat something."

"Not without you!" She continued to pout

"Why?"

"Because… I want to be with you"

"Then lay down and go back to sleep for a while." He put his head back down on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

"Do you just intend to sleep in all morning?" She asked as she laid down, and snuggled up against him.

"Yup." He answered.

"Why?"

"Cause I am tired. Why else would I sleep in?" He was wishing more than anything that she would just shut up and let him sleep a little longer.

Virginia sighed and was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Do you think it is possible for you to get me pregnant?" She broke the silence.

He knew it couldn't have lasted for ever. "No idea…"

"What if I do get pregnant?" She started to sound worried.

"Then we will have a kid I guess. Now stop worrying over stupid things."

"That is not a stupid thing!" She sat back up. "If I am going to have your baby, then you'd better stay with me to raise it!"

"No shit…" Jet mumbled.

"… Hey Jet… would you marry me if I had your baby?" She asked, staring intently at his form.

"We'll see" He said, sounding casual. A small smile she couldn't see played across his lips.

"Would you marry me even if we couldn't have kids?" She asked.

"Like I said, you will have to wait and see" He responded as he grabbed her and pulled her down so she was laying in his arms. "Now if you don't be quiet and stop keeping me awake I will never marry you at all!"

THE END!


	2. Bonus Chapter: Interruptions

**Authors note: **Yeah yeah… I know my story is indeed a one shot. But I decided to add in this humorous little bonus chapter just for you! I mentioned about our lovers being rudely interrupted in Baskar during the story, and so I thought the idea would make for a funny little ficlet. Rather than take up space and make it a whole second story on it's own, I decided a bonus chapter would work better. Enjoy!

* * *

~Interruptions~

It was another one of Filgaia's miserably hot summer days. The sun mercilessly beat down on the frail planet, leaving it's inhabitants little option for relief from it's sweltering heat. Outside of the Baskar Colony, two drifters sat together in a bit of shade underneath a lone tree in the middle of a field.

"I swear it never got this hot in Boot Hill." Virginia said, lazily, fanning herself.

"It really doesn't bother me." Jet shrugged.

"At least that occasional mountain breeze is nice and cool."

As if on cue, a small, refreshing gust of wind rushed passed them, rattling the leaves in the tree and sent a rippling effect over the tall grasses.

Virginia sat up and tucked back a few long strands of chestnut hair that the wind had blown out of place. "Hey… Do you think we could use the wind medium to create a cool breeze for everyone? I mean it wouldn't have to be a strong breeze, just enough to get some air moving. I don't think Fengalon would mind…

"That's a stupid idea" Jet cut her off.

Virginia flared up at him "Why is it a stupid idea?"

"Cuz it is" Jet said casually, closing his eyes and looking away from her.

"Fine then, what is your idea to get some relief from this heat?" Virginia gave him a piercing glare.

"Exactly what I am doing now, find some shade and deal with it." He replied.

"You're impossible" She huffed and leaned against the hard tree trunk.

Ten minutes passed in silence. The wind had gradually begun to pick up. As if sensing that the people had endured enough torture for the day, the sun hid behind a passing bank of clouds.

Virginia sighed. "I'm bored…"

Jet's forehead crashed into the palm of his hand. "Then go do something." He growled. Why did he have to have the most talkative person in all of Filgaia for a girlfriend?

"It's to hot to do anything!" She pouted.

"Just find something to do in the shade."

Virginia gave it some thought for a few moments. Suddenly an idea swam into her head, and a wide smile formed on her face. Jet glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, and saw her giving him the strangest yet most seductive look.

He sat upright and blushed a little bit. "W-what's that look for?"

Next thing he knew, Virginia had tackled him to the ground and was kissing him.

**********In Baskar**********

"Brother!! Where are you?!?!" Shane called out, wandering around the village. He saw Cordell sitting against the big boulder in the middle of town, reading a book.

"Hey Cordell! …Have you seen… my brother? Grandmother… is looking for him!" Shane said between breaths as he ran up to Cordell.

Cordell set his book down. "Gallows?… hmmmm..." He screwed his face up in thought. "Yeah I saw him a while ago, leaving the village. Actually… I saw Jet and Virginia leave a little while ago as well. Maybe his is with them."

"Ok thanks!" Shane called back as he ran towards the village gate.

"Wait up a minute, I will help you look." Cordell got up and joined Shane on his hunt for the wayward Gallows.

**********Outside Baskar**********

Jet was sitting up against the tree trunk, Virginia straddling his lap. His hands fondled her breasts as she pressed herself against him, deepening their kiss. Neither of them had sensed their approaching doom.

Shane, running towards the tree called out. "Hey broooother! Are you over heeere… Whoa!! Are you guys making out?!?!" He stopped abruptly upon seeing the two.

Cordell came running up behind Shane. He saw the horrified couple in a compromising position… staring up at a wide eyed Shane. Instantly his face turned red. Cordell quickly grabbed Shane by the arm and started to lead him away. "Come on Shane! Let's… go look somewhere else.

They hadn't even taken two steps before a sleepy looking Gallows approached them.

"Hey…" He yawned "What is everybody doing over here?"

"Oh there you are brother! We were looking for you, but accidentally walked up on Jet and Virginia making out." Shane answered him.

Gallows glanced over at the love birds, still frozen in place, and shook his head. "Aw, come on Shane. You need to be more careful when it comes to people in love."

"U-u-ummm… you guys!" Cordell tried to break in.

"You don't just walk in on people like that, or announce to the world that they were doing stuff like making out." Gallows continued to chide his younger brother.

"H-hey!" Cordell continued to try and get their attention.

"You need to give people their privacy sometimes you know!" Gallows continued to educate Shane on the matter.

"Sorry…" Shane replied. "Where were you anyways? Grandmother had been looking for you all afternoon."

"You guys!" Cordell shouted. Waving his hands, trying to get their attention. Jet and Virginia looked at each other, then back at the madness unfolding in front of them. Both of their faces beet red by now.

"I was just taking a nap in the Southern Sanctuary" Gallows stretched. "Turns out it stays nice and cool in there even when the weather gets this hot."

"Oh brother! You should know better than to go and sleep in our sacred temples by now!" Shane reprimanded his older, incompetent sibling.

"GUARDIANS BE DAMNED YOU IDIOTS!!!! Can we please take this elsewhere, and leave these two alone!?!?!" Cordell finally exploded. He grabbed the brothers by their arms and marched the bickering duo back towards the village.

Upon hearing all of the commotion, Clive and Loraina approached the group to see what was going on. Clive took one look at Jet in Virginia, who still had not moved an inch. He turned right around, and headed straight back into the village, saying noting. Loraina gave the two a disgusted look, and folded her arms. She headed back into the village, shaking her head.

THE END!


End file.
